lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 539
Report #539 Skillset: Druidry Skill: Thorns Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed Jan 2011 Furies' Decision: Solution 3 Problem: Upon testing, Thorns, as a whole, is a fairly lackluster ability for druids who aren't at all designed to damage kill anyone. On a target with 55/48 robes, not even splendours or fullplate, I managed to deal a whole 250 damage with a level two magic rune and 150 subsequent bleeding for that. Top this off with the fact that the effect only hits on the tree elevation, Thorns is being envoyed to actually be of use to both artied and unartied druid combatants. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Substitute the damage/bleeding aspect of Thorns with a passive affliction of thornlashes. This would actually bring the Druidry instant closer to seeing some active use yet still be limited by sap and its tree elevation dependence. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Have Thorns hinder the voluntary climb down of enemies within the meld by slowing the elevation change down much as rubble does for directional movement. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Exchange Thorns' pure cutting damage type to a combination of cutting/asphyxiation. Choking vines for damage and bleeding cuts would be a better option for damage than the current incarnation. Player Comments: ---on 1/11 @ 07:01 writes: I like Solution 1, personally. However, it is my understanding that when sapped, thorns counteracts kingdom enchantment and slowly builds up bleeding on the sapped target. If this damage/bleeding is removed, does it not make it harder to kill with sap (i.e. bleeding will stop due to kingdom?) ---on 1/12 @ 01:18 writes: I ran a test on an undeffed, systemless target to test the above (whether or not Thorns counteracts Kingdom while sapped) and found that, without Kingdom, the target hit 412 bleeding after three hits in sap with Thorns. With Kingdom, the target was at 145 bleeding, so the impact of Kingdom in sap is untouched by Thorns. Therefore, altering Thorn's effect to any of the three proposals would not be a detriment to the class' killing potential, but hopefully, be a boon. ---on 1/12 @ 23:19 writes: I don't see Solution 1 being close to enough to making thornrend a viable method for 1v1. A passive lash every 10 seconds isn't going to change anything. It'll only make it more annoying in groups (tons of elevation changes). And druids do damage kill via sap. I don't know how much more effective Thorns'd be with Solution 3 but of these Solutions I'd probably go for Sol 2. ---on 1/13 @ 03:10 writes: Solution 1 is but a possible step of many for Thornrend to be viable in the long run. As for solution 3, since it's an all cutting damage type ability right now, combining it/replacing it with asphyxiation even in part will raise its damage output considering that's a type less commonly defended than cutting. ---on 1/13 @ 06:32 writes: Solution 2 or 3 sound fine. Solution 1 honestly would do nothing for druids. 1 extra lash every 10 seconds could still easily be out paced by writhing or just igniting. I think we're be better off with the current form then that. ---on 1/13 @ 07:06 writes: Well, report 372 added bleeding to people who have lashed limbs. It might be that the bleeding is more than what thorns currently generates, for solution 1? ---on 1/13 @ 08:13 writes: I personally feel that people having to deal with writhing out of lashes (which both causes bleeding and eats up balance) or igniting themselves (for damage and equilibrium loss) would be a better boon than the minimal hit Thorns does. ---on 1/27 @ 21:12 writes: Thorns give a decent dose of bleeding that synergizes well with druid offense. If you really want it switch it out though, I'd say solution 2, but it should affect everyone except the melder like rubble. ---on 1/28 @ 00:11 writes: The thornlashes of the first solution will also cause bleeding that will help the druid offense as well, whether left uncured or writhed out of. I'm particularly fond of the idea of it being a step towards helping thornrend, personally, though I'm not opposed to any of the three. ---on 1/28 @ 22:08 writes: Thornlashes will not cause any bleeding on a sapped target, which is when it would actually matter. Without sap the passive bleeding from lashes and bleeding from rends is easy to keep up with, and since sap cures the lashes, they have no need to go off eq or balance by writhing or igniting. Solution 1 could possibly speed up group thronrends, but other then that I think it's a very small step for improving Thornrend. Solution 3 would be best, really. ---on 1/30 @ 07:34 writes: Each time people writhe off a lash, they'd consume balance and encounter a burst of bleeding, which I find would be a welcome hinder in between and before saps. Though I have no problem with the third solution, I particularly like the first solution - and since I am hopeful at not leaving the thornlash/sap relationship as it is right now, it would be nice to take that process further in another report.